The Monster Who Lives in Her Dreams
by Kanoi-chan
Summary: They started a sinful, complicated dance on the day they met. It took sixteen years for the song to start anew. AkuKai. One Shot.


There is far from enough AkuKai fics, that is what I have decided after scouring both ffn and affn this past weekend. So this popped into my head while I spent the weekend reading fanfic, and I wrote this on the ride back up to university. I'm actually quite happy with how it turned out, especially since this is very different from my normal style. So yeah… I hope my fellow AkuKai fans enjoy my simple contribution to the fandom ^^ Having an under-appreciated pairing as my new OTP kinda suck, especially when my last OTP was SasuNaru, lol. Anyway, yeah…. ON TO THE FIC!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, though I do wish I did. Then maybe KH3 would be out by now, argh!

+ N O B O D Y +

The first time he ever saw her was when she was a child, the brink of womanhood no where in sight. He had gone with his best friend Roxas to pick up said friend's little sister from school. Roxas' sister Namine was bringing a friend home with her, which was monumental in and of itself. Namine was an incredibly shy child who did not talk to many children, so Axel had been given strict instructions by Roxas to not tease Namine or make the new friend feel uncomfortable (it wasn't as if Axel had actually intended to do such; at lease, not a lot).

Axel had always found little Namine to be a pretty child, far above the other snot-nosed brats that lived around the neighborhood (hell, that lived around the world). But if Namine was pretty in all her quiet charms, then her new friend was beautiful in all her outgoing wiles. Axel hated children, and he certainly wasn't a pedophile. But there was something about the red-headed little girl that was magnetic. She just had one of those personalities. Axel could appreciate that because she was a fellow red-head, and how different they were from their beautiful blonde friends. Roxas and Namine were beautiful and unapproachable with their ethereal blonde hair and pale snow skin. Axel and this girl were charming and mysterious with their fiery hair and lightly carameled skin.

Axel came to learn the entrancing little girl's name was Kairi and that she was new. She got along with just about everyone in the class, but she had a certain affinity for little Namine. The girls were inseparable for the two years that followed that day. Kairi brought Namine out in much the same way Axel brought Roxas out. In that time, Axel grew fonder of the small red-head. He was drawn to her, and he couldn't explain it in anyway that made sense and didn't make him seem like some creepy pedophile. He simply took to telling people she was like the little sister he never had, but he knew it was so much more than that, and he had a feeling that magnetic little girl knew as well. However, two years later Kairi disappeared as quickly as she had come. She simply stopped coming to school, and no one knew where she had gone. The sudden removal of the lively red-head left Namine's precious ten year old heart broken and Axel's wild eighteen year old heart not with him.

+ D A R K N I G H T S +

Six years passed before Axel's next encounter with the haunting little girl, and this time she was far from childhood. This time Axel was twenty-four and fresh in the world of business. He was fawned over in all his suave charm and not a stranger to the pleasures of women. However, on this particular night, the red-head was without female companionship and performing a task of the shadier side of business. The red-light district was a place of most delightful sin, and to Axel the thrill of the place was better than any drug.

Business was finished as Axel left a run down warehouse, and he was looking forward to some pleasure. The streets were dotted with women asking if he wanted a good time, but he had never much cared for whores. He never saw the point of paying for a woman when he could very easily obtain one for free. It was on his way to the main street to flag down a cab when she caught his eye. She wasn't the traditional definition of beautiful, but she was much further from the traditional definition of whore.

Long, slender legs went on for much of forever, the tops barely finding purchase in a barely there skirt. The not-skirt clung to bony hips that where connected to a tight, smooth stomach. Not an inch above the bellybutton the girl's shirt ended. Like the skirt, the top could barely be called clothing as it clung to small, yet none-the-less tempting, breasts. Axel's throat was painfully dry as his eyes raked up a smooth neck to find the face that he thought he had finally escaped the memory of after six years. Red hair fell into the most captivating violet-blue eyes he had ever had the (mis)fortune of seeing. The baby fat must have long since melted away, but Axel would never mistake that face, those eyes, that hair, for as long as he lived. And before he even knew what was happening her name slipped like some long-forgotten prayer from his suddenly dry lips.

+ H E C H O K E S +

"Kairi?"

+ D A R K T O W N +

Those sinfully painted lips curled up into a smile that made Axel realize what a child she still was.

+ S H E S P E A K S +

"Axel?"

+ L I V E I N S I N +

He ended up giving her money, how much he had no idea, but it surely was enough to cover the whole night. It was an amount he was unsure as to why he was even carrying on him. All he knew was that he had handed her the bills- some crisp, some worn- and he was whisked off to some place that smelled of rot and mold, but her perfume was stronger. He asked questions he longed to have answers for since she disappeared and before, all of which were artfully dodged and redirected. Time was a blur and when words turned to touches he had no clue. However, the feel of her satin skin under his fingers was burned into his body. The feel of her slightly chapped lips whispering non-words against his ear drove him crazy- the lip gloss had long since been devoured in furious kisses. Her very being drove Axel to the brink of insanity and back with the need to posses her, to claim her. The sex was rough and bestial. His fingers left imprints on her ridiculously tiny waist, and his mouth left angry marks across her neck and shoulders and chest. His teeth left her lips bleeding with artfully cruel nips. Still she moaned and writhed beneath him, driving him crazy with desire for her and to possess her. He wanted to mark her and mar her. He wanted every man who came near her to know that the seductive woman-child who was wailing his name in the most delightful way beneath him was his. The thought that others had touched and would touch her drove him over that insanity edge with jealousy, and his force increased, but from the way she screamed his name it seemed she didn't mind.

And then after eternity, but still far sooner than he was ready for, it was over. He was spent, and she was spent. He lacked even the energy to remove his body from hers before passing to the darkest sleep he had ever experienced. When he woke up the smell of rot and mold gave him a headache, for her perfume was gone from his senses. He was left once more with nothing of his and nothing of hers.

+ S H E C O M E S O N C E M O R E +

The third time Axel saw Kairi was eight years later when he was thirty-two and well into his career with a position among the company elite. It was the company Christmas party, and everyone was there, Roxas and his pretty little sister Namine included. The boss's little protégé Riku was there, and he and Namine had been throwing shy glances at each other the entire evening. Roxas had been making frequent trips to the open bar the whole night, and Axel was quite shocked and amused the man wasn't completely wasted within the first half hour of the party. It was the same as every year, comfortable and predictable. It wasn't until Riku's best friend, the newest power-player of the company, Sora arrived that the night was changed. Whether it was for the better or not, Axel had no clue.

Sora had brought his pretty fiancée to the party this year, and the girl most had yet to meet was the topic of much discussion. When Sora finally did arrive with a gorgeous red-head with the most captivating violet-blue eyes Axel had ever had the (mis)fortune of seeing, Axel felt sick to his stomach. She was twenty-four and far from the pitiful woman-child she had been when last Axel had seen her, had tasted of her delicious sin. Axel burned with rage and jealousy for Sora, and he suddenly harbored an extreme hatred for the stupidly kind brunet male.

Pretty little Namine was in shock for the better part of five minutes and forty-six seconds. Then the blond angel let out an excited squeal the likes of Axel had never heard in his twenty-four years of knowing her. Namine threw herself at the red-head, tears in her eyes. The friends chattered, and Kairi explained to Sora that she knew Namine when they children. Axel wondered if Sora knew about Kairi's once-upon-a-time job in the red-light district (at least he assumed it was once-upon-a-time).

Axel looked at Roxas, and Roxas looked at Axel. That expression gave Axel the feeling that Roxas somehow knew about that night eight years ago in the room that smelled of rot and mold, though Axel had never told anyone of that meeting where he marked a girl who was two years short of legality and who made him drunk with her perfume.

Axel quickly took his leave, but he was sure he could feel those captivating violet-blue eyes burning into his back, and it drove him to the brink of insanity and back in only that way Kairi could do.

+ R A I N Y N I G H T +

The fourth time Axel saw Kairi was much sooner than he ever would have expected. It was late at night- Christmas Eve. The weather was miserable with rain pouring from the dark sky, too warm for snow, but too cold to go anywhere. He had begun to fall asleep with some ridiculous Christmas special playing on the TV. He about had a heart attack when the door bell rang.

Axel stumbled up from the couch, blanket wrapped around him, grumbling obscenities. However, when he opened the door, he was shocked into silence, and his body ached more than it ever had before. Standing on his front stoop, drenched to the bone, and likely on the verge of pneumonia, was Kairi. She smiled that smile that made him remember the little girl from sixteen years ago. He thought he should ask about Sora, but the words wouldn't form. She placed a slender finger against his lips, and her fingers were freezing. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him with perhaps more force than was necessary. Their lips met in what was perhaps too brutal to even be considered a kiss, and he was sure it was his lips that were bleeding this time, but somehow it didn't matter. Clothes came off before they were even behind a closed door, and it was the best Christmas he ever remembered having.

+ M E R R Y C H R I S T M A S +

The ending irks me slightly, but it was the only way I could manage to finish it with out drawing out and making a right mess of the entire thing. I hope you guys don't mind T.T


End file.
